1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the odor of digested sewage sludge slurry applied to land for restoring its fertility and to a deodorant composition suitable for use in such odor control.
2. Prior Art
In the past attempts have been made to control odors of digested sewage sludge by insuring as complete anaerobic digestion of the sludge as possible. Alternatively, or in addition to digestion in digesters, the sludge has been allowed to age in lagoons. It has not been considered feasible to utilize deodorants because of the great variety of odor-producing substances in the sludge and the great quantity of sludge to be treated.